The Sound of Salvation
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Rewrite: Who was in the third coffin? The sacrifice was not finished. So did the person inside survive? Follow Kin's new and challenging life after survival with Naruto's help. P.S. For some odd reason I don't own Naruto...Got it memorized? R&R PLEASE
1. Survival

Author's Note: Hey guys still having no luck getting a word processor program for my new comp so I'm doing this on my account doc manager. Yeah atleast Firefox has spellcheck.

Also: I use the 'On-Reading' of any Japanese Numerals used. Why? Because that's how I learned them. Thus 7 the kanji 'nana' is actualy shichi. Also I will try to avoid using to much Japanese due to my only basic of basic knowledge of it as a third teir green belt in Yoshukai Karate.

Anyways here we go: The Sound of Salvation REWRITE!!!!

o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Survival------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

"I remember...when I was inside that thing...it echoed."

"What echoed Kin-chan?"

"My breathing...it echoed. It resounded. It plagued my ears, my panicked breathing. The rasped hitching of my sobs. The horrible feel of tears running down my face for the first time in years..."

"I'm sorry...but I'm glad you finally feel that you can tell me this."

"Well...you did save me..."

"Best thing I've ever done."

"Flirt..."

Oo--Many Years Before--oO

Naruto watched the Sandaime's funeral with a deep seated sense of longing. He missed the Old Man. He'd been one of the few people that had always been there. The Third Hokage had made sure he always had enough money for the ridiculously overpriced food, for the clothes that were so ridiculous in both style and cost, but were still the only things people would let him buy. Naruto had relied on old man Sarutobi, and now he was gone. The buffer between him and the loathing of the villagers was gone, he just hoped he'd done enough to atleast lessen how people felt. He knew a lot of the ninja population had started to disrepect him less after the report of the Wave mission had gotten out. He also knew the story of who stopped Gaara had begun to slowly disperse throughout the village. The orange clad Genin wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet. They could easily think he'd become the demon to beat another.

The most unpredictable ninja in Konoha pulled his 'little brother', Konohamaru, into a one armed hug when he noticed the boy crying. "He did what a Hokage was supposed to do Kono, he died protecting his people. Just like the Yondaime, and the Senju brothers." The young academy student sniffled a bit, "I...I know Boss, but...it's hard. All I have left is Uncle Asuma." Naruto patted his back. "And me, you always have me little bro." Konohamaru gave Naruto a weak smile as the rain began to fall. "Yeah...I do don't I? And you'll teach me awesome stuff as you learn even cooler things! Then after you become Rokudaime I can become Shichidaime!" The glimmer of hope in the young boy's eyes brought a smile to Naruto's face. "Then we better work hard right kid?" Konohamaru nodded furiously.

Later that day Naruto was still not quite believing that he was dead Naruto again visited where he had died. The effects of the rooftop battle still lingered. An acrid stench had not yet vanished. The three coffins: two of them open the other had been stopped. He sighed as he sat down. _I guess he really is dead…Why… _"WHY DAMN IT!" He yelled aloud. Nobody answered. _Konohamaru is having a tough time. The entire village is mourning. I want to send that Orochimaru's a-_ His thoughts were cut off as he heard a banging resounding from nearby.

_ What on Earth?_ He thought and looked around. He heard it again. _Whoa! Where is that coming from?! _He walked closer towards the sound. _Metal? But the only metal around is…_ He paled and backed away._The…the…the coffins?!_

He heard a weak voice. "H…h-elp…" It was sobbing. His blue eyes widened in shock. _A person! In the coffin…m…maybe it's a…COOL! It might be a ZOMBIE! I wanna check this out! _ He ran over and tried to pry the only closed one open. The Sandaime had smashed it so it couldn't open normally…or easily. Naruto pounded at the coffin trying to bust it open. He took a kunai and finally pried it open. "Ha!" He cried. He saw a person inside. "Z...z...ZOMBIE!" He fell back. _Oh Kami! I was JOKING with that zombie comment!_

A girl around his age with long dark hair slowly sat up holding her head. "Uhh...oh...I'm...alive?" She looked around and saw a boy close to her age sitting nearby. _He must have been the one who saved me!_ "Thank you!" She launched herself at him and hugged him in a death grip. "Thank you!"

Naruto was freaking out. A girl had just come flying out of the coffin. When she let go he saw her face and headband. "YOU?! But why were you..." Realization became etched onto his face. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU?!" When the girl just nodded Naruto calmed down. "Orochimaru was going to use his own ninja...as...as...a sacrifice?" The Oto genin welled up in tears again. She'd been so close to death. _Wha-what a monster. If that's how he treats...maybe that's why their Genin team was so mean during the exams...poor girl. _Naruto was quite frankly appalled by the entire thing.

It was at this point that he notices her tearing up. "Oh...hey it's ok. I'll get you some help ok?" As he tried to get up she just clutched to him harder. He promptly fell right back onto his rear. In a moment of brilliance he patted her back as he had for Konohamaru earlier that day. "Hey, it'll be alright, I'll BRING you to someone that can help ok?" She nodded dumbly into his chest. "Your name is umm..." he racked his brain, "Kin right?" She nodded again. "Ok so I'm going to pick you up now and bring you to...oh damn the Hokage is dead...umm...how about my sensei?" Another dull nod. He helped her stand enough so that he could pick her up in his arms bridal style. "Ok so I'm going to do some roof jumping, don't freak out." He got no reply she'd fallen unconscious. "Well that works..." He then removed her headband, thinking that the dead giveaway would not be prudent, if he knew what prudent meant.

With a push of chakra to his feet he leapt to the next roof. And so on and so forth worrying slightly about the girl as he neared Kakashi's apartment.

A lot better than Naruto's. Kakashi's apartment was almost a penthouse. In fact that's what it would have been if he hadn't quit ANBU. He knocked, waited a few minutes and knocked again. "Eh? Kakashi-sensei?" He said as he knocked again. He was getting fed up. Naruto gently placed Kin down next to the door and knocked loudly. No answer.

Naruto growled. "KAKASHI SENSEI! THIS IS IMPORTAN-" He was cut off as the door opened into his face with a SMACK! "Yes?" A masked head said as it slowly peeked out. "Oh...Naruto. Why do you insist on screaming my name then falling to the ground?" Naruto was twitching. "You...opened it INTO MY FACE!"

As Kakashi and Naruto fought a rather one sided scream battle with Naruto being the only one screaming, Kin had awoken and was now cowering in the corner. _They're going to kill me...I know they will. I don't deserve to live._ She sobbed. This caught Kakashi's attention. "Naruto...who is the girl?" _Isn't that...one of the sound genin?_

He sighed. "Ok Naruto bring her in and explain this." Kakashi let his student and the Sound girl follow him in. They sat on a couch and an armchair in his living room. "Ok...so shoot Naruto." Naruto began with how he'd found her and what must have happened. Kakashi nodded. "Ok...so what's your name?" He asked the girl.

"T...Ts...Tsuchi_...Kin..."_ She stuttered completely terrified of the masked man and what might happen. She was taken aback when Naruto stood up with a smile. "Don't worry Kin-chan! We'll take care of you!" And she could tell he meant it. _ H...how can he mean that? W...wait? Kin-chan? Th...that...I like that name._ She blushed slightly at his use of the chan suffix. "Thank you..."

Kakashi sighed. _Great...now I have to talk to the damned Council..._


	2. Remembrance

Author's Note: Here is chapter 2. I have added a little content, but not a whole lot. Remember from the original the first few chapters were backstory.

o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: Remembrance------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

It was decided that Kin would stay with Naruto. Obviously he'd be taking the floor. Naruto had suggested having her stay with Sakura but Kakashi refused. "No Naruto...not until I speak to the council..." The copy-nin groaned and slapped his forehead. "Of all the times to be without a Hokage..." He shrugged it off. "Nothing we can do...get going Naruto."

For once Naruto left without protest. Kin followed shuffling her feet. Her mind drifted back to the coffin...

OoFlashbackoO

_It was dark...very dark. Everything was...closing in...tight. So close. Darkness everywhere. Her rapid breathing was echoing around the inside making the inside seem to be squeezing her to death. She had to get out. Had to get out. She started scratching at the inside of the coffin. Her nail broke. Her nails were now jagged and broken. _

_She changed to banging. She screamed herself hoarse. Then the crying came. The hopeless desperate tears. 'Why? Why me? I...I...Do I deserve to die like this?' She cried some more.'I do...I do. I followed him. I deserved this.' _

_Salvation came the next day. In the sound of a voice screaming. It came again five minutes later when a blond haired boy opened the coffin. Salvation came when he held her in his surprised arms after she rocketed out. For the first time in ten years she felt almost safe. Almost...not quite. He was safe. The village was not. _

OoEnd flashbackoO

Kin looked over at said boy. _He seems kind of goofy...whisker marks? But...I have to admit. I saw him fight in the exams...he's STRONG! Well atleast stronger than we were. And kind of...cute? Cute? Where did that come from? _She sighed a bit at how odd supposedly normal thoughts were for her. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye when he heard the sound. Kin knew that girls her age weren't supposed to be freaked out by thinking someone was...nice. Then again normal had been torn away from her. The final rip had come recently...

_OoFlashbackoO_

_She was in the hospital with a concussion. She'd just lost the Chuunin exams prelims. Orochimaru walked in. She slowly muttered an apology. "O...Orocimaru-s...sama...I'm sorry..." The Snake Sannin smiled in a way that chilled her to the bones. "Don't worry little Kin-chan...I still have use for you..."_

_The next day she was put under stasis and had no memory between that and awakening in the coffin._

_OoEnd FlashbackoO_

They arrived at Naruto's apartment and he helped her to a seat on the small ratty couch. She hadn't noticed his looks of concern. She was too deep in thought.

OoYes...another flashback...few more to go...oO

_They had barely escaped the raging Sasuke. Her teammates glared at her. "What the Hell Kin? You weak little girl you let that pink haired BITCH back there beat the snot out of you!" They keep on verbally abusing her. Both Zaku and Dosu. Yelling. Screaming. Some team mates they were...it was these things that had forced Kin to become cold. And force down all the pain and sorrow._

_OoEnd flashbackoO_

After a few minutes of what he saw as awkward silence Naruto led her to the table and sat her down. He fetched some ramen. "Kin-chan? Did anyone care about you in Otogakure?" He asked. She looked down in shame.

OoAnother flashbackoO

_They were training for the Chuunin Exams. Kin was tired. Dosu and Zaku had been using her for sparring practice all day. They kept shattering her genjutsu with sound waves and then used their own specialties to send her flying. The Melody Arm and Sound Cannons kept bruising her more and more._

"_You're weak Kin! You'll never pass! Nobody cares about you because you're weak!"_

_Then came the best day of her life. A big zombie picked up Zaku and threw him into Dosu. "Hey! You shithead punks! That's no way to treat a kunoichi!" It was Tayuya..._

_OoEnd flashbackoO_

"M...maybe..." Kin stuttered quietly. "What was that?" Naruto was surprised to get an answer.

Kin answered again. "I...m...might have a friend...one...just one..." Naruto smiled. "That's great!"

OoFlashbackoO

_Tayuya and her had met at the Otogakure Ninja Academy. Due to the amount of orphans it was a live-in academy. _

_They were almost happy. They never left each other because kunoichi were looked down upon for some reason. They had to stick together. The cruelness directed at them was the first step to their emotional...icy-ness._

_Tayuya was much more talented at Genjutsu with her flute. Especially once she learned to Summon the Doki. So Kin was again alone when Tayuya became a Genin early on and quickly rose through the ranks to find a place amongst of the Sound Five._

_OoEnd FlashbackoO_

Naruto continued. "You know Kin-chan...I could be friend number two..." Kin looked up in shock. "R...really?"

Naruto nodded with that big smile of his. "Of course! I mean...you seem nice enough! And you need a friend too-" He was cut off when Kin spontaneously hugged him. _A friend..._

Naruto broke the silence with the worst question imaginable. "Are your parents in Sound?"

OoFinal FlashbackoO

_Kin was five. Her family had always been poor. But they got along fine. It was her dad and her mom. In the Smoke Village the made a living. Her mother ran a shop selling musical instruments. She specialized in custom bells and chimes. Her father was a Chuunin. But then..._

_Then her mother died. Her father no longer took missions. He was grief stricken. He shunned his own daughter because she looked like her mother. She had to feed herself. She struggled to run the shop. But the stock soon ran out. Her father would beat her...then...then he sold her._

_To Orochimaru. To that bastard, that two-tongue, two-faced, snake man with the twisted promises!_

_OoEnd flashbackoO_

Kin finished her ramen. "No...they're are dead..."

Naruto gulped._ Naruto baka!!! Why'd you say that? She must have had a horrible life. Poor Kin-chan. _A fire appeared in his eyes. _I swear on my Nindo that I will protect you and be a good friend and help you have a happy life from now on Kin-chan! _While he was thinking that the young kunoichi yawned.

Naruto stood and ran over to help her up. "You can sleep in a bed tonight! I'll be fine on the floor!" She was too tired to protest as he led her over to the bed and tucked her in. _There we go Kin-chan! Sleep well! And I will do my best to keep my word! Erm...thought! A future Hokage must do his best and keep his word!_

After he left Kin looked out the window. _Thank you Kami...you have given me another chance. And thank you for sending Naruto-kun to help me. He is so kind..._ She drifted off to sleep.


	3. Consel

Author's Note: Ok guys reweiw to tell me how this has improved from the original, it's a bit shorter than I wanted, but so was the original chapter

AND NO! This is NARU/KIN NOT NARU/KIN/TAYU for the sake of Deus! Grr...if it isn't legal in real life and isn't shown to be so in Canon it isn't happening in this fanfic! And yes I capitalize Ramen, because it's that awesome!

o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3: Consel-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Kakashi gulped before he entered the council chambers. _Atleast nobody saw that..._ He slowly entered, completely on guard. Kakashi hated the council chambers. And for good reason.

It was dark and dimly lit. Always...no matter if it was a sunny day out it was STILL dark in here. It was a large room with a an extremely large podium in the center. This was for the head speaker of the moment. Around that in an auditorium set up were rows of seats circling around the middle podium. In Senate style the Elders all glared down from these seats.

Kakashi's mouth was dry. He DREADED coming here. It was never the highlight of his day. No wait...scratch that YEAR. Yes, Kakashi was definitely not looking forward to this.

The Head Elder spoke up. "Yes Hatake? What is it? You told us it was something involving a missing-sound nin?" The copy-nin hesitated after that question.

"Well...you see...there was someone in the third coffin..." The council was abuzz with angry murmurs at this. "Wait!" Kakashi said. "It was the girl Orochimaru was going to sacrifice to bring back Yondaime..." He said, undiplomatically causing MORE whispers. "And it was his own kunoichi he was going to kill..." He flinched at the arguments that broke out.

The head elder rapped the gavel. "Order! I said quiet! NOW! What do you propose Kakashi?" Kakashi bit his lip under his mask. "We let her join as a Genin..." Before he had even finished one council member called out, "WHAT?! OUTRAGEOUS!"

After a few minutes of arguing Danzo stood. Kakashi blinked at what was said. "I think a former Sound kunoichi would be an asset." This caused everyone to freeze in place. _Danzo...agreeing?! No...there is something wrong here..._ Thought Kakashi.

Eventually something was decided. The Elder stood. "We will allow Tsuchi Kin formerly of Sound Village to register as a Konoha Genin...after she is questioned by Morino Ibiki..."

Kakashi paled. _No! He'll tear the girl apart!_

OoOoOoO

The next day Kin arose to the rays of the sun shining into her eyes. _Sun...light...I'm finally out of the box..._ She snuggled deeper down into the mattress. _And it wasn't a dream...Naruto really did save me...Naruto! Where is Naruto?_ She sat up quickly and looked around for the blond. He wasn't on the couch.

She got up and looked around. _Ohmygodohmygod where did he g-_ She was cut off as Naruto entered the room eating a cup of ramen. She sighed. "G...good morning Naruto..."

Naruto smiled. "Hai Kin-chan! A very good morning! I just knew you'd be feeling better!"

Kin blinked. _Feeling better? I guess I am...all thanks to you Naruto. _She smiled. "Yes I am! Thank you Naruto!"

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Y..you're welcome Kin-chan..." He held out another cup of Ramen. "Breakfast?" With a grin Kin swiped the ramen. "Itadakimasu!" Somehow she had a large appetite after being stuck in that box. As that thought crossed her mind she almost smacked herself. _Gee...I WONDER WHY... _

As she looked around another thought came to mind. _He's an orphan isn't he? But...why hasn't anyone adopted such a nice kid? _She thought about it. _Maybe people didn't like his parents or they died dishonorably...or something..._

After they finished the Ramen Naruto proposed that he give her a tour of the city. Kin sighed. "Naruto...if any of your friends recognized me I'd be dead as soon as they saw me..."

Naruto blinked not having realized that some people might not like her. "Oh...well...umm...how do we get around that? It isn't like you can change how you look or-" Kin cut him off.

"That's it! A Henge!" She nodded and did the handsigns. Suddenly her hair was blue and in a tight bun, her clothes were green and not as combat looking (or ratty), and her eyes were green. "Done! What do you think?"

Naruto blinked. "Can I still call you Kin-chan?" She looked entirely different. She realized this and giggled. "Of course you can!"

OoOoOo

A little while later they were in front of the Academy. "And this is where I graduated from to become Genin! Iruka-sensei is the best! You should meet him sometime!" Naruto went on and on. Kin was just looking at him. _This Iruka person must be someone close to him..._ She sighed. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

Without warning Naruto dragged her off. "Come on! I wanna show you the Hokage Monument! I'm gonna be Hokage some day! So it's important you know where my face will end up!" The blond genin was brimming with hope at that statement.

Kin gasped. _He...wants to be...Hokage? Go NARUTO! Good for you!_ She smiled as they arrived. He began pointing out the different Hokages. "And there's Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, he was the one who...erm..." He caught himself, "Killed the Nine-tailed fox!"

Kin blinked. "Wow! That must have been almost impossible!" She was amazed at that feat. Her comment caused Naruto to gulp. _It WAS impossible. _"Yeah! Must have been!" He nervously scratched the back of his head. Quickly as to change the subject he led her to where he'd fought Mizuki.

"This is where I fought the traitor Mizuki and learned the Kage Bunshin!" He explained. "You see he'd tricked me into stealing a scroll from the Hokage. Then he hurt Iruka-sensei and I beat the crap out of him!" This caused Kin to giggle. "W-what? Is that funny Kin-chan?"

Kin shook her head. "No...you're just so...happy about it..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah...that's how I became Genin..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her another way. "Come on! I'll show you the Hokage's Office!"

_He's so...excited? Does he not have any friends? _She noted the way villagers were glaring at him. _I guess not...maybe his family DID die dishonorably or something..._The rest of her thoughts were cut off as a...dango stick? Whipped past Naruto's head making him stop. "Hey kid! Who's your girlfriend?" Naruto and Kin's heads turned around in unison to see a creepy looking lady standing there.

"AH! It's the crazy lady from the second exam! And Kin-chan isn't my girlfriend!!!!" Naruto yelled at her. Of course the ex-sound kunoichi was blushing.

Anko chuckled. "SURE she isn't Naruto..." And then her eyes went into an evil glint. "And now WHAT did you call me?" A kunai cut Naruto's cheek and Kin went pale white as the lady licked the blood. "Yummy..."

The boy of course freaked, "What are you doing?! Are you going to do this everytime we meet?!"

Naruto continued arguing with Anko until she had to leave for 'Jonin' business.

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her as she left. Kin shook her head with a smile. _Maybe that crazy lady was right...maybe I do like him..._ She didn't think much else because she was again being dragged to the Hokage's Office.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto stopped dead. Kakashi was talking to Danzo. Before the copy-nin could do anything Danzo walked up to Kin. "I'm sure you will make a VERY good and USEFUL addition to Konoha Miss Tsuchi." He walked off.

Naruto and Kin both gulped. That man did not seem safe. Kakashi broke them out of the trance. "I'm sorry Naruto...but Kin has to..."

OoOoOo-------Scene skip--------OoOoOo

Kakashi walked up to Naruto's apartment and knocked. Kin was shivering in his arms. _Poor girl...what did Ibiki do to her? _Naruto open the door and screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! YOU LET HIM HU-MMPPHHH!" Kakashi had covered his mouth.

"I didn't WANT this to happen Naruto." He handed the shaken kunoichi to the boys waiting arms. "Just...make sure she gets sleep..." The Jonin disappeared.

Naruto sighed. "Kin-chan...what did they do to you? Whatever it is I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you again!" He stated not knowing that she'd heard part of it.


	4. Visit

Author's Note: YOSH! Chapter 4. I'm on a roll. I want to challenge Shadow Fox as the most reviewed Naru/Kin story by some point.

ALSO! I think it would be really cool if any of you that are good artist and are reading this would do a Naru/Kin picture. Draw it, ink it, use photoshop to finish it. Whatever you want. Try using scenes from this fic like when she comes out of the Edo Tensi and she jumps into his arms as the first person she sees. Or something from this chapter. Though I really don't care at all. I can't link to it if it's above PG-13 though...I might link to your devientart account or something so people can find it. Got it memorized?

Firefly25 my beta/brainstormer gets a thanks for helping me get this making sense.

Also the capitalizing Ramen was a joke for just last chapter. XD

O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4: Visit--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Naruto lay the shaking ex-oto-nin down on his bed. "Poor Kin-chan..." He was scared for his new friend. She'd just been stuck in a box for almost a week for crying out loud! He clenched his fist in anger. _If I get my hands on whoever did this to her..._ Hoping to keep the Kyuubi back he tried to stop the thought. _No that's wr-_ **Oh but Naruto...you know you want their blood...** Naruto jumped back as the Kyuubi's message echoed in his mind. _GO AWAY YOU DAMN FOX!_ He screamed back inside his head.

**Hahaha! Too bad. I wish I could. Or did you forget that the Yondaime made the impossible?** Naruto growled. _Fine then just leave me alone ok?_ He doubted this would work. And it didn't.

**Bah! You're too weak to be a proper host. Fool boy. **

Naruto held in a growl. _You jerk...all the teachers hated me and taught me to do it wrong because of you. It's YOUR fault I'm weak! _

**Fine then! I'll give you a hint and make you a bet! First the hint, use those damned Shadow Clones correctly! They transfer information back to you when dispelled you moron. And secondly if you can kill a Jonin level ninja by yourself by the end of the year I'll let more of my chakra go towards healing your wounds. I don't want a weak container boy!**

Naruto's mouth fell open. _O...okay! Anything else you want Fox? _But when he didn't hear the voice again he walked back over to sit on the side of the bed near Kin. "Kin-chan..."

He stroked her hair hoping to calm the shaking girls nightmares. _I know what nightmares can do...poor Kin-chan..._ He sighed. He didn't want his friend to be in pain.

The abandoned Sound kunoichi shivered and grabbed Naruto's arm in her sleep. _Kin...please be ok..._

Kin was having troubled dreams...

_'You are worthless'._

_'You dumb bitch!'_

_'Weak little girl!'_

_'Girls can't be strong! Give up!'_

_'Stupid Sound nin! I'll make you pay for what your kind did to us!' _Yes that was the most recent. Then she'd been placed under a genjutsu. And all her horrors had played through her mind tenfold.

OoOoOoOo

Ibiki had just returned from a B-rank mission. The only bad thing about time away from the 'office', as far as Ibiki was concerned, was getting caught up on what had transpired in his absence. Thankfully, this absence had been brief, so it wasn't like he'd missed much. The highlight seemed to be the debriefing of an Oto genin who'd turned up inexplicably alive in one of the coffins Orochimaru had raised with that kinjutsu of his. That he remembered the girl in question was a mildly interesting coincidence, but...

He reread the account of how the debriefing had been carried out. And did so again. And did not bother to hold back the curse that came unbidden to his lips. What Yashiro had done was completely unnecessary - the girl, as Kakashi had noted in an addendum, was lucky to retain her faculties..."YASHIRO!..." He growled.

He stomped off to report such vulgar misuse of power to the..._Oh shit the Hokage is dead..._ He stopped in his tracks. _I'll have to wait till we find a new one. The Council won't do shit._

_In the meantime, I am in charge of the Interrogation Unit, and therefore could hold this Yashiro accountable for his excesses... _And that made for a minor bright point on the day.

_OoOoOoO_

Halfway through the night Naruto had ended up needing to hold Kin as he sat against the wall so that her thrashing didn't knock her off the bed and hurt herself. "Calm down Kin-chan! It's only a dream." Slowly she calmed down. Once that happened and exhausted Naruto fell asleep.

The former oto-nin slept peacefully the rest of the night without having struggled out of Naruto's grasp.

OoOoOoO

Naruto woke up in the morning as the sunlight came through his window. Kin had rolled over to the side in his arms and was tightly clutching his arm with her own. He looked down at his friend in surprise. _I don't want to wake her...it took her forever to sleep peacefully last night._

After waiting fifteen minutes and seeing that the clock read 9 AM he decided to atleast TRY to make her let go so he could ease the rumblings of his hunger. Naruto slowly wiggled his arm out of his grasp and put a few pillows in his place.

He looked down at her before he went to make some ramen in his kitchen. _Finally at peace Kin-chan? I'm sorry that you were hurt like that. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like that again! What kind of Hokage would I be if I can't protect my friends? _

He went to get his ramen. He'd wake her up after that.

OoOoOoO

Kakashi had told Sakura and Sasuke to meet him at training ground 11 at nine. He was late as usual.

_Hmm...the dobe isn't here yet. Maybe he got kicked off the team._ Sasuke thought as he ignored Sakura's attempts at conversation.

The copy-nin finally arrived a nine forty. As he was about to speak Sakura interupted him. "Where's Naruto?" She asked. "I didn't ask him to come." Kakashi answered in annoyance.

_CHA!!! Now I have Sasuke all to myself! I bet Naruto got kicked off the tea-_ She noticed Kakashi's glare and shrunk into herself.

"NOW if I can continue...something has come up and Naruto will be gone for a bit. He's leaving Konoha with Jiraiya and we don't know when he'll be back. Also he is taking a friend with him. You'll meet her after he returns most likely."

Sakura blinked. _Naruto? A girl? _Sasuke's reaction was completely different. _WHAT! That dobe being trained by a legendary sannin?!_

OoOoOoO

By this time Naruto had gotten Kin up and about. "Come on Kin-chan! Put your henge on and I'll have you meet my friends!" He said happily hoping to cheer her up.

Kin nodded. "I'd like that." She made a handsign. "Henge!" Her image was now that of the day before. "Let's go..." She TRIED to sound confident.

OoOoOoO

Naruto had taken Kin into town to have her meet his friends and classmates. She was again under the blue-haired slightly shorter henge. She was not used to a large village (or one with a lot of light for that matter) and tended to blink in surprise at the sheer number off people in the few undamaged parts of the city.

Whenever they strode by a decimated or otherwise war-torn area she would twitch in regret. Each time Naruto would ask her what was wrong and she would wave it off.

"Nothing Naruto-kun...nothing is wrong." Fortunately Naruto had the understanding of a toothpick in most cases and took her word for it.

After not very long at all they ran into Kurenai's team. Kiba immediately took a crack at Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Who's your girlfriend?"

Naruto, Kin, and Hinata all blushed at once. Naruto for the general meaning of the comment. Kin because she could imagine it. And Hinata...out of jealousy. Which caused her to blink. _Je-jealous? B-besides...she can't be._

Naruto quickly denied it. "Where'd you get that idea dog-breath?" This quickly lead to a shouting match between the two. Neither noticed Akamaru sniff at Kin.

But Shino did. _Akamaru...is acting like he's smelled her before..._

Finally they got around to civilty.

"Oops...sorry and hello guys, Hinata." The kunoichi squeaked at being acknowledged, for the moment too tongue-tied to form words.

"This is Kin; she's, umm, visiting for a while. Kin-chan, that's Kiba and his pal Akamaru; the tall guy is Shino - don't feel bad, he's always quiet - and that's Hinata-chan behind him..." Naruto pointed to the Genin as he said their respectful names.

Kin smiled weakly and waved. "Hi..."

There was an echo of, "Hello Kin-chan." From everyone but Hinata's was undoubtably the weakest.

As Shino observed Kin he was once again glad his Aburame-trademark coat concealed the lower half of his face... and, now, the thoughtful expression thereupon.

One of his kikaichu had sniffed the new girl as a matter of course; the

scent, it quickly reported, was vaguely familiar. _So Akamaru could be correct._

Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "What do ya MEAN she smells familiar? I've never seen her before." He winked at Kin. "Though I'd like to get to see her more."

This caused Kin to quickly hide behind Naruto with a little 'Eep!'.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Kiba took that as grounds that she was Naruto's. So did Hinata.

_Oh no...Naruto-kun, Don't let her be your girlfriend..._Hinata pushed her fingers together, this was making her nervous.

The dog user grinned. "Finally over Sakura eh Naruto?"

Naruto didn't know what he meant. "Huh?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _Then __he...she...they aren't...YAY!_

Shino finally spoke up. "Time to go. These must be delivered."

Kurenai knew all about Kin's...predicament. And could afford other thoughts. _Perhaps Anko was right. These two do seem close._

Team 8 left quickly to catch up to the Aburame who was deep in thought.

Recollection supplied a name quickly enough: Tsuchi Kin.

Which, in turn, raised several questions. How was she here - word had been that none of the Oto genin had survived the chuunin exams – and why was she here?

Next, she didn't seem quite the same as he recalled from the exams... no, that Kin hadn't been nervous at all.

And if that wasn't interesting enough, here she was with Naruto of all people.

Not that Shino had anything against him, of course; it was simply that for as long as he'd remembered, other children had been encouraged to avoid the blonde.

Even if he was growing out of that 'dead last' label.

And the last question...Why was she using a Henge? This was not the cocky, scathing, and tempermental Tsuchi Kin from before. This was a nervous Tsuchi Kin in a Henge...

OoOoOoO

Next Naruto led Kin to the park. On the way they BOTH got horrid glares from villagers. Most were at Naruto though.

This gave Kin a reason to think some more._ Why are they glaring at him like that? His family couldn't have been THAT bad! Could they?_ She looked at her new friend. _No...not if someone so kind came from them..._


	5. Journey

Author's note: Now...I'd like to remind my readers that I'm STILL looking for fanart of this awesome couple. Particularly concerning the part where he's holding her under the window when trying to get her to sleep. HINT HINT!!!! Please?

Thank you beta- Firefly25

And last but not least ronintoturi is letting me use an idea of his from his fic A New Sensei, A New Life. Check it out. It rocks. (No I won't tell you what the idea IS but I will mention which idea it is in the chapter it comes up in) Of course that fic hasn't been updated in a while and he's probably forgotten he was going to let me use the idea in the first place all those months ago. In fact it won't even come into play till chapter 9.

o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5: Journey----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Two days later showed Natuto and Kin both waiting at the Konoha gates. Kin leaned back against a low wall in her real form and new shinobi uniform. She had abandoned the baggy cargo pants for similar pattern but less loose pants. Also she'd inverted the colors. Her vest was now gray and her pants green camouflage. The scarf was still around her neck. She'd trimmed her hair down enough for it to not get in her way. It was still below her shoulders. It was the one thing she still took pride in...it reminded her of her mother.

She turned to look at her goofy friend. _The dork...he is an easy target wearing orange like that. I can't believe I couldn't convince him to ATLEAST get something reversible...maybe on the trip_ That's right. When our #1 idiot ninja had been offered he'd refused letting Kin get him new clothes.

Naruto was pulling on his hair. "GAH!!! Where is that Ero-sennin!!!" He yelled. They'd been there twenty minutes.

Kin sighed. "Naruto..." She was comfortable speaking plainly to him now. She wasn't as tortured as she had been. Mostly over the near-death experience and at least outwardly over the torture. The betrayal on the other hand...that would haunt her for quite some time.

The blond turned and scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Hehe...sorry Kin-chan. I bet he's pulling a Kakashi just to annoy us."

With a poof the Gama-sennin was there with a lop-sided grin plastered on his face. "Rightly so Naruto. Now to business!" _THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT MATERIAL! MWAHAHA!!! Ahh...to be young again...those two will make GREAT subjects. With a few subtle pushes in the right direction that is..._

As they walked out of Konoha Naruto and Kin both shivered for no APPARENT reason. _Weird..._ They both thought.

Oo--Back in Konoha--oO

And wouldn't you know it, Genma and Izumo had gate duty that day. So, after the trio is out of sight...

"Hey." Genma finished off the slice of fruit, replacing it with the usual almost-ever-present senbon. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so..." - Izumo smirked - "...but spandex chafes so."

Genma choked on his fruit and after swallowing it down pounded his chest. "No! We are NOT going to help spread Gai's 'youthful teachings'. Except on April Fool's...and Halloween..."

Izumo chuckled then answered seriously. "Five gets you ten Jiraiya-sama writes them into the next Icha Icha." While neither Chuunin read the series, they knew enough about the Gama-Sannin to be certain that a subsequent release might well be based on the, err, adventures of the resident junchuuriki and the onetime Oto kunoichi.

Oo--OMFG A FLASHBACK!!!!--oO

_Last April Fool's..._

_The two Chuunin were seen running around town spouting 'youthful encouragement'. On the side the Green Beast (plural both of them) of Konoha were crying tears of joy._

_"IF I CAN NOT JUMP THE HOKAGE TOWER I WILL DO TEN MILLION JUMPING JACKS!!!!" Izumo screamed as he literally launched himself into the air. _

"_IF I CAN NOT PREVENT YOU MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL I WILL BOUNCE UP THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN ON MY BUTTOCKS!" Genma hollered as he leapt after his friend and a blizzard backdrop appeared.._

_Gai and Lee stared in youthful awe._

_And nearby, Neji stifled the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the nearest hard surface. Because that was not a thing befitting of a Hyuuga._

_Oo-----------------------------------_--------------------_If we showed the rest people's eyes would burn out...no joke_----------------------------------_------------------------oO_

_Oo__--With Sasuke--oO_

As if stepping out of the Uchiha district had set off some manner of alarm, Sasuke found Sakura at his side. He wasn't so much startled - at least, he told himself that - but he was surprised that she had done so. _Now why couldn't she apply this to missions...?_ That train of thought was, inevitably, interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! What're you doing tonight?" Sakura smiled hopefully. "Naruto's gone, along with that girlfriend of his... freak.. what does she see in him anyway...?"

"_Cha! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"_ Her inner self fumed. "Anyways, want to do something?"

The last Uchiha shook his head. "No, I have something to do."

"What're you doing tonight?"

"The same thing I do every night, Sakura..." said pink haired kunoichi could have sworn she saw flames dancing in her crush's eyes. "...try to get strong enough to kill... Itachi!"

"O... okay... Can I help?"

"No." Shrugging her hand off of his shoulder, Sasuke stalked off. He had a meeting to attend.

Oo--Elsewhere that night--oO

It was poker night with the Jonin of Konoha and those that weren't out on missions always attended. Special Jonin were allowed too. This has been an institution among this group of jonin for some time, we fade in on them comparing notes on what their teams have been up to in the aftermath of the chuunin trials. They were chatting it up. But the main topic of the night: Naruto Uzamaki and his new 'girlfriend'.

Anko chuckled. "I talked to her before she met up with him this morning!"  
Kurenai sighed from her position leaning against Asuma. "You idiot...what did you do? You better not have suggested she wear fishnet!"

Anko paled in mock horror. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Anyways I asked her if she liked him." She grinned. "Then when she blushed I took it as a yes and told her how to seduce him! With fishnets! But those were only optional..."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Anko you've been corrupting the children again?"

"Yes! Too bad Kin left before the tailor finished making fishnets and shin-guards in her size." She grinned. "I got her an overcoat too! Think she'll be my apprentice?"

"NO!" Came the group response.

Kakashi sighed. And once again the Copy Nin found himself again confronted with the depressing realization that Naruto was the only one of the trio who seemed to have taken his most important lesson to heart. A very important lesson for any shinobi, much more so for one who wished to earn the title of Hokage. It was no surprise, then, that he was so concerned about Kin's well-being. "Well atleast Naruto has another person who cares for him..." Kakashi said quietly.

At this some of the instructors that had come to know Naruto personally bowed their heads. It was a sad fact. Not enough people knew the real Naruto.

Gai spoke up with his normal gestures. "I find it HIGHLY youthful that Naruto-kun has been protecting this young woman! It is the EPITOME OF YOUTH to be CHIVALROUS!"

The group face-faulted with one thought in mind: _Yes it is Gai but you RUINED it._

Asuma looked up from his cards. "So, Kakashi, what do Naruto's teammates think of all this?"

"I doubt Sasuke really cares one way or the other. As for Sakura..." He sighed, "...I could have sworn she was glad he'd be out of town..."

Asuma winced. "Ouch...dissension amongst the ran-" He growled as he broke off. "ANKO YOU CHEATING WHORE!" At this Kurenai elbowed him. "DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A CHEATER OR ELSE!!!"

Kakashi blinked. "So does that mean?" And as the poker game broke out into a shouting match chit chat was forgotten...

Oo--At Sasuke's 'meeting'--oO

Sasuke frowned as Danzo neared. "What did you want old man." The Uchiha spat without looking at the ROOT leader.

The 'old man' smiled with his scarred face. "I have a proposition for you Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled a cold heartless smile. "Oh really now? Humor me with elaboration..."


	6. Searching

Author's note: Junior year was the hardest year of high school. AP and Honors classes for everything. And I was sick a lot. Not conductive to the whole freetime thing. Plus the manga has been pissing me off to no end so less inspiration to re-write this. Mostly I'm just editing the old stuff and once I finish with that the chapters will be from scratch and completely different, I did get better at writing. Thank you AP English

o-Chapter 6: Searching-o

Kin cracked her knuckles. "Hello Jiraiya-sama...how ARE you today?" This was the first town they'd come to and the SIXTH hot spring she'd found him peeking in.

The Toad-Sannin gulped. Last time she caught him off guard he'd been made so loopy that the women in the spring caught him! He tried some handseals and...uh oh...didn't work. He used the wrong ones. He paled.

Kin grinned. "Yes I threw the senbon BEFORE I made my presence known." Jiraiya was screwed. She walked off and changed courses when she saw Naruto and ran to catch up to him. "Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and smiled. "Hey Kin-chan! I hope we find this Tsunade soon. I'm hungry."

Kin sighed. "You're always hungry. But let's check one more gambling parlor and then we can have a ramen break."

The blond punched the air above him. "YATTA!"

-Back in Konoha-

Saskura was pacing. Sasuke had disappeared again. "Well atleast Naruto isn't here. Hehe...thank Kami he got a girlfriend." She giggled. "Means he finally will leave me alone."

As if matchmaking was a cue Anko appeared behind Sakura. "So...you think it would funny for them to get together?"

The pink haired kunoichi jumped. "Eek! Crazy exam lady! Don't do that!"

The snake jonin frowned and leveled minor killing intent. "What? No respect?"

Sakura gulped, "Anko-SENSEI...and yes it means Naruto would leave me alone...with Sasuke..." She got all sparkly-eyed.

Anko sighed. "I have interest in Kin and I think it would be so FUN if they got together...so here's the plan once they get back to Konoha..."

As Anko whispered in Sakura's ear a certain Hyuuga looked upon them with tears in her eyes. _So it's true..._

-With Sasuke-

"Now Sasuke...the FIRST thing you must learn is tactics. You have been focusing on causing maximum damage with maximum output. I will show you how to do maximum damage with minimal output." Danzo grinned as Sasuke's frown turned to a look of interest. The lessons had begun...

-Random Ramen Stand in some other town-

Naruto sighed as he finished his tenth bowl. "Kin-chan how can we search for Tsunade if we get kicked out of the places she might be in."

The former oto-nin had been thinking about this too. "I think we should disguise ourselves Naruto. If we LOOK older they may just let us in."

Naruto sighed. "But I'm short..."

"Then be a midget!" Kin snapped at him. She sighed when she saw that he was hurt. "I'm sorry Naruto...this is just so annoying. This entire mission! He hasn't even started training you!"

Naruto nodded sullenly. "I know..."

Just then Jiraiya came back. "OK! How has the searching gone?"

Kin sighed. "Horrible...maybe if we used Naruto's shadow clones and had them report back we could search more places..."

Jiraiya grinned. "You mean Naruto never noticed that he learned what the clones learned?"

Naruto jumped up. "NO WAY? I do?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well in that case. Time to start your training...BOTH of you."

Kin blinked. "BOTH?"

Fifteen minutes later saw them at a field near the town. Jiraiya handed Kin a piece of paper. "I'll be teaching Naruto Rasengan but you need something else. Elemental. So put chakra into that." The paper crumpled when she did so and Jiraiya blinked.

"Doton? That's easy. Here ya go!" He tossed her a jutsu scroll. "You have three techniques and nature manipulation basics on there. Learn them." He turned to Naruto. "Ok...so...time to learn Rasengan..."

Kin stayed at the field and read the scroll. Naruto went with Jiraiya to the other side.

"Ok Naruto. Now there are three steps to this. First is to use your chakra to spin the water in this balloon and pop it." He tossed him a water balloon. "And you learn EVERYTHING your clones learn. Just a hint." He left a box of balloons and he went to go to his lecherous doings.

Naruto frowned. "I think he meant I should use this...TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he created fifty clones. "Ok everyone! Take a balloon and start working!"

The clones scrambled over each other to get balloons. Finally they all settled down to try the first step.

The field was full of cries of frustration.

Kin looked over from her scroll and blinked at the amount of Narutos. "Wow..." She sighed and turned back to the scroll. _Hmm...'Retsudo Tenshou' (Revolving Split Earth Palm)?_

Every so often one of Naruto's clones would scream. "I got it!" Then the other clones would yell at him to 'show us show us!' said first clone would stab its stomach to disperse itself giving the others the knowledge. Eventually the real one was the only one left.

Naruto moaned as he got up. He was sweating. "I think I can do it..." He took the last balloon and put it in his hand. He pushed chakra into it. He swirled it. _Left...right..._ He tapped it with his other hand._Forwards...backwards..._ He tapped it in another place. _This way...that way..._ It popped. "YATTA!" He screamed loud enough for Kin to hear.

She smiled. _He did it..._She blinked as he took off to find Jiraiya. _I need to keep practicing though..._

"DOTON! Retsudo Tenshou !" She slammed her hand into the ground and two human sized pieces of rock came out of the ground and slammed together. _Almost...I need two more pieces and it needs to be bigger..._

-We don't want to know where...-

Jiraiya came out of a...'place' right smack into Naruto. "HEY ERO-SANNIN!" The blond was jumping up and down in excitement.

Jiraiya put a hand on his head to calm him down. "You did it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

Jiraiya sighed. It was barely afternoon. "Well come on I'll get you started on the second step..."

They got back to the impromptu training ground and Jiraiya set Naruto up with some rubber balls. "Now add power to that...if your hand shakes you just need to rest your coils." Naruto nodded. 'TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Again fifty clones.

By supper only three clones had disappeared and Naruto himself was tired. He dispersed the rest of his clones and let Kin help him back.

Jiraiya sighed. "She isn't here we leave tomorrow."

Later that evening Jiraiya found out about Kin's 'strange sleeping habit'. Unless Naruto was there she had nightmares like that first night. So they always ended up sharing a room or tent. _Good material...FUFUFU!_

-The next day-

They started out early. Naruto complained about this but Kin shut him up with a package of instant Ramen.

The toad-sannin had Naruto create his clones to work on the rubber balls while he taught them something he excelled in...spying. "It is an integral part of a Chuunin, Jonin, or Sannin's carreer to gather information. This is not taught so much at the academy because mostly Genin and new Chuunin do D-C or B rank missions. Mostly bandit control for C or B ranks." He explained. "Subtlety is not needed. BUT for other missions it is."

Later on something strange was done by their sensei. Naruto was puzzled by Jiraiya's insistence that they stop by a theater. The play wasn't boring; rather, he hadn't pegged Jiraiya as the sort who liked these things. In a case of mind over matter, though, he refrained from commenting on it. There was probably a reason for it, after all.

Which assumption had been proven correct when Jiraiya took his charges backstage after the show to speak with the actors. That conversation had quickly gotten to how much work they had put into everything from costumes to mannerisms...

Once on the road, Jiraiya had been about to ask if they had any idea why they had made that stop. _I dunno..._ Naruto thought. _It was pretty neat how th-_ Then it hit him, and he wanted to kick himself. He remembered disguising himself as Sasuke in an effort to find out what Sakura thought about him. Between a henge and his knowledge of the teme's mannerisms, he'd pulled that off fairly well, hadn't he?

But, the train of intuition continued, because henge used chakra, it wouldn't really fool another shinobi - even if they couldn't see through it (like Kurenai or any Hyuuga), the technique's very presence was sure to arouse some suspicion...

And, he also recalled, quite a few shinobi missions required the discreet collection of information unobtrusively (Ibiki had provided ample proof of what could happen if one blew that). "Aha!"

"Oh so did the hamster start running Naruto?" Jiraiya asked condescendingly.

Naruto twitched. "Hai Jiraiya-sensei..." He felt stupid and grudgingly gave him some respect. He sighed. "I'm gonna have to get rid of my orange won't I?"

Kin moaned. "Yes Naruto-kun...yes you will..."

All in all by supper Naruto and Kin had learned a lot about the Art of Disguise. And most of Naruto's clones had gotten the rubber ball step down.

-Sasuke's next meeting-

Danzo was teaching him to use a new technique with his new 'tactics' training. "Now this attack is for when you absolutely must kill, " He grinned, "every mother fucker in the room."

Sasuke smiled when the Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Mist Waltz Technique) was explained. _Combustible gas huh? Useful...but I bet I could turn this into something to one-up whatever this old man is teaching me...Maybe I could use Kakashi-sensei to teach me to make tags with it?_

o-fin-o


End file.
